Hieronymus Ingran
Hieronymus Ingran was the first deputy of Iota Zulu, within the Region of Pel's Aurora. When the colony declared itself as the Eru-Judian Commonwealth, he became the first hereditary Lord-Governor, the head of state of the constitutional monarchy established by the new constitution. He also became one of the primary representatives of The Free Systems. Ingran had great interest in the history of the Desan and the Tarak, as well as history and art in general, and soon became a patron of these on Iota Zulu. Early Life Not much is known about his early life, save that he was born in the year 151, that he's not from around here, and that in the year 188 he became employed by Tritach, initially as a researcher. Clearly, he must have had some background in the sciences, but closer details are unknown at this time. Earning the trust of his superiors, he was eventually offered a position as a Colonial Deputy around the year 195, an offer which he accepted, and which led him to Pel's Aurora. It later also became public knowledge that he had two daughters, Aleyt and Naenia, though he had long kept their existence a secret from all but a select few out of concerns for their safety. It is not known however who their mother is, nor whether she lives still. As Deputy The first several months on Iota Zulu were a severe struggle for all involved, not only due to the many natural hazards of the colony's primary planet, but also due to the tenuous political situation in the region at that time. The unreliability of Mass Conveyor deliveries by the colony's sponsor, Tritach, began to lead to food shortages. Several raids by warlords, the worst of which was carried out by the Red Death, caused the situation to further deteriorate. In an effort to work against these problems, Ingran reached out increasingly to various other colonies (notably Meio and Rho Aquilae), and some warlords, building ties of friendship and trade. Soon, the tritach presence in the region collapsed, and several colonies were now left sponsorless. They were all of them approached with various offers, but Ingran spoke to his fellow deputies, hoping to move them to all join the same corp as one, in an effort to bring stability to the region. This however backfired horribly, as their choice fell upon Innovaganix, who had provided the best offer of payment for the colonies. This, of course, meant that these colonies would all become involved in the Innovaganix Containment War. Ingran had at first wished to lead Iota Zulu on the most neutral path possible, but as he learned more about Innovaganix, he began to strenghten his ties with his allies, now notably including the warlord Melina Luther. An agreement of mutual protection and alliance was made, and thus the first seeds of what would become The Free Systems were sown. During this chaotic time, Ingran took up target shooting as a hobby. He had commissioned for himself an 8-charger Coilgun Battle Rifle and additionally a small 3-charger coil-pistol for self defence. The weapons were custom made and unique, as seen here: As Lord-Governor It was at this time, mid-197, that Operation Shellshock was conceived of in response to increasing aggression and hostilities by regional Innovaganix forces by the growing leadership of The Free Systems. The discovery of the disease commonly called Spades, which had been previously created and spread by local Innovaganix leadership, soon led to all-out war. Though it was not yet time for Iota Zulu to declare independence, Ingran realised that the government of the Colony would require changes once no longer part of a megacorp. To this end, he begun the drafting of a constitution by which to govern the colony. Drawing heavily upon the recently established Advisory Council of Regents, which had been formed as an elected aid to the deputy during times of absence, the new constitution was designed to resemble a constitutional monarchy. Ingran would become the first Lord-Governor, the hereditary position at the head of the colony, which held great but not absolute power within the government. The incumbent Council became the first government under the new constitution, though the institution retained its name. Soon after Shellshock, the Innovaganix troops stationed on Iota Zulu prime attempted to mass-murder its inhabitants. They were annihilated in the costly Battle of Iota Zulu, and Ingran declared the independence of Iota Zulu from all megacorp influences. Unfortunately, before the new constitution and government could be announced at the event where Ingran's daughters also came into public knowledge for the first time, the newly pronounced Empire of Triterra, the remains of Tritach's regional influence, sent a significant fleet to Iota Zulu, forcing the colony back under their control. To be continued. Category:Characters Category:Eru-Judian articles Category:Colonial deputies